


The Bar Maiden

by mysweetbologna



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Krem - Freeform, cremisius aclassi - Freeform, dai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetbologna/pseuds/mysweetbologna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem has his eyes on a pretty red-headed bar maid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar Maiden

Cremesius Aclaasi is undoubtedly a ladies man when he wants to be, impressing and wooing women with grand tales of adventure and battles where he narrowly escaped with his life, only to come back from near death to save the day. Some of the stories were slightly exaggerated, alright, most of them were, but few of the Chargers felt the need to call him out on it.

Except for Chief. The Ben-Hassrath had this habit of making Krem’s life miserable if he attempted to flirt with any women near him, calling him ridiculous nicknames and poking fun at him. While he was glad the Qunari had his back, there were times when it was over the top in his attempts to watch out for Krem, but honestly, it got to be too much. Why couldn’t Chief just leave him in peace for once?

With Bull off on a mission with the Inquisitor, Krem is finally able to sit in the tavern, knock back a pint of ale, and watch the new serving girl wipe down tables and pour drinks. She’s a deliciously gorgeous young creature, with delicate features and a willowy, thin frame that Krem wants to take into his arms. Not to mention the red hair…

He sighs, his chin resting in his hand as his gaze follows her around the tavern, her laughter trailing behind her like a cloud of magical dust that made men stupid. The effects she has on the other men were obvious, the typical, boisterous flirting and stray hands only increasing Krem’s need to talk to the woman. Krem takes a hefty drink from his mug, head tipping back.

“Need some more, Messere?” Ale sprays everywhere as he slams the mug down on the table. A deep shade of red creeps onto his face when he sees that he’s just spit on his latest infatuation. A look of horror appears on her face, her mouth open in a wide “o,” eyes squeezed shut to keep the ale from dripping into them.

“I- dammit all. Here, let me help.”

“Are you going to spit on me again? Because I’d really rather you didn’t.” The entirety of the tavern watches, several chuckling loudly as Krem rises clumsily from his chair to try and help the woman. He wipes at her face with his hands, rough fingers brushing against the smooth, freckled skin of her cheeks.

“No, I’m not. Maker, I am so, terribly sorry. I was just… I’m going to sound hopelessly pathetic, but I was too busy swooning over you to notice where you’d moved on to. It’s just- I… you see… Andraste’s tits. I sound like a fool.”

The corners of her eyes wrinkle when she grins, dimples forming in her cheeks at Krem’s misery and embarrassment. She uses her apron to wipe the remainder of the ale from her face before settling her hands on her hips and looking up at Krem with that same bewitching smile. That made two things about her that turned him into a bumbling idiot.

“Let’s start again. Do you need more ale, Messere?”

“Yes, of course. Anything to get you to forget how ridiculous I am. Wait. For me to forget.” His face is on fire now, no doubt as red as her hair. Her laughter is the sweetest sound he has heard in… some great amount of time. He preferred to not keep count.

“Oh, Ser, it’s unlikely I’ll ever forget this. It isn’t everyday that someone spits ale on you! Goodness, if I didn’t know any better…” She trails off, sashaying to the bar, his now empty mug in hand. If there were ever a time that Krem was more uncomfortable than he was right now, he couldn’t remember it. Women were generally easy for him to talk to, but this one left him in a tangled mess of nerves and misspoken sentiments.

“Maera.”

“Er… what?”

“My name. It’s Maera. If you’re going to pine after me, you at least need to know what my name is, don’t you? Besides, I know who you are. One of the Chargers, yeah? Krem’s your name. What does that big one call you? Krem de la creme?” She sets the now-full mug down in front of him, crossing her arms over her ample chest, drawing Krem’s eyes to them.

“And here I’d hoped you didn’t know who I was. And that you didn’t notice me. Really, if you could just go back to what you were doing…” His eyes quickly snapped up to her face, which held the same, dimpled grin.

“I’d be blind to not know, or notice. Besides, I have to pay attention to all of the tavern’s customers. Even the regulars.”

Krem scowls at that; he knew who the other regulars were. Half-decent recruits training under the Commander who had no qualms offering unwanted attention. They didn’t mean it in an offensive way, but Krem still didn’t like how they treated the women.

“Right, well, thank you Maera. It was good talking, but I’m going to go back to being invisible. Or try to. You go on now so I can pine after you some more.”

“Well if that’s the case, I guess you won’t care that I get to leave in about an hour than. Thought maybe you could have lunch with me. But if you’re too busy… I’m sure I can keep my own company.”

“Wait! I’m not busy! With Chief gone- right. Lunch, today. We could eat in the garden?”

“Maera! Those drinks won’t fill themselves! Get to it girl!” As quickly as she had appeared, she is gone now, dancing around tables, a tankard of ale in her arms. He watches her for a few minutes more as she bustles about, smiling, laughing, and telling jokes. Krem hopes she shows up, and by taking his leave of the tavern, prays that he isn’t being a fool for hoping.

He suspects it would have been easier to just sit back, watch, and not say anything, but his stupid mouth wouldn’t permit that today, oh no. Making his way to the kitchen, Krem stuffs his hands in his pockets and whistles nonchalantly, trying to fend off anyone trying to talk to him. Generally it was pretty easy for him to pass through the main hall without attracting much attention, but with the Inquisitor off galavanting around in the Hinterlands for the umteenth time, he is more noticeable.

Krem quickly saunters past everyone, his head down, until finally, and with great relief, he comes across the kitchen. The door swings open and Krem runs straight into Cullen, sending Krem clattering to the ground.

“Maker’s breath, Krem. Are you alright?”

“Aye, Commander. Just fine. Just… oh forget it. Sorry to get in your way.”

Cullen helps Krem to his feet, hands clasped tightly together. When Krem is upright at last, he tries to shuffle past the broad commander, but fails when Cullen places a gloved hand on his shoulder.

“Something the matter, Krem?”

“Nothing I want to trouble you with, Commander. I’m sure you’ve got other things to worry about. I’m just going to grab something to eat.”

Cullen raises an eyebrow in a “you’re going to tell me because now I’m curious” kind of way that makes Krem sigh again before giving in. He never figured Cullen to be the type to be so.. nosy, but perhaps the Inquisitor was rubbing off on him a bit. Waving for the ex-templar to follow him, they settle in a small alcove off of a narrow hallway.

“So…”

“There’s this.. girl. But I don’t know how to talk to her without stuttering or sounding like a blasted fool! She’s absolutely perfect in every way: her smile, a bit of a sass-mouth, just… perfect, Cullen.”

“I’m… I’m sorry. I don’t know if I’m really qualified to give romantic advice.”

“But the Inquisitor-”

“I honestly don’t know how I got so lucky with her. If she hadn’t made the first move, I don’t know if I would have worked up the nerve to talk to her outside of Inquisition matters.”

“But surely, eventually?” Cullen shrugs.

“I’d like to think so, but I didn’t get that opportunity. Jacinda all but forced me to confess my feelings. She’s a terrifying woman, Krem. Absolutely one of the scariest women I’ve ever met, and that’s saying a lot.” Cullen leans against the wall, arms crossed. “Look, Krem. Don’t be afraid to be yourself. Most days I’m a bumbling fool, and Jacinda still puts up with me. If this girl isn’t able to appreciate you for your lesser moments, who’s to say she’ll care later on? I think you’re a great person, Krem. I’m sure she sees that too.”

“You think so?”

“Why would Jacinda have let you stay otherwise?”

“Fair enough.” Krem grins, then adds: “Now that I think of it, who leads… you know…”

“Maker’s breath, Krem…”

________________________________

The heady scent of the flowers are intoxicating as Krem sits patiently waiting, the time drawing ever nearer to his awaited lunch with Maera. His talk with Cullen had left him in a slightly better and more confident state than he had expected, but yet his nerves were still shaking in anticipation. Will she show up, or was she merely entertaining him, egging him on? He is, without a doubt, more nervous than he’d ever been before.

Several vine covered trellises surround the table he sits at, shading the spot just enough that the sun didn’t blind him. He taps his fingers against the edge of the table, looking over the array of food he’d brought. A small basket sits in the middle, overflowing with various kinds of cheese, several loaves of bread, and a small cake made with winterberries. Cullen had picked out the cake, saying that if the Inquisitor enjoys it (who is an extremely picky eater), than surely Maera will as well.

“Krem?” Maera’s voice breaks him from his revery as she peeks around the trellis to where Krem is sitting. He jumps up, nearly knocking the table over, striking his knee on the corner with a loud thud. “Maker’s breath! Krem, are you alright?”

With a reluctant and slightly embarrassed chuckle, Krem rubs his knee before moving around the table. He pulls the chair out for her with a grand flourish (and a limp), grinning as she curtsies before taking a seat. Krem limps back to his own chair and settles quickly, leaning across the table. After a few moments of silence and Krem gazing very openly at her, Maera blushes and speaks.

“Hello…”

“Right, hello. You’re doing well, I imagine? I mean, not that you didn’t seem well earlier, but I just wanted to make sure that you are enjoying yourself…?”

“I’m perfectly well, Krem. Please, can we eat? I’m positively starving.” Maera looks over the arrangement of food with a gross desire, then shifting her gaze tentatively to Krem, hazel eyes almost… nervous.

“Of course! Dig in. I wasn’t sure what you like, so I brought a little bit of everything. The cake is the Inquisitor’s favorite. It’s got these little berries in it, and the cream in the middle is pretty tasty I hear… Sorry, I’m rambling. Eat.” Krem breaks off a piece of bread and chews slowly as Maera begins to eat, almost like a savage. He watches in amusement for several minutes before she realizes he’s staring again. She pauses, her hand over her mouth where she had just shoved the piece of cake in. Another awkward silence settles between them as they stare at each other.

“Maker, I must look like a pig-”

“No! You look beautiful- I mean, you’re not a pig. At least, not like any pigs I’ve seen.”

“That is… the strangest compliment I’ve ever gotten. Thank… you?”

“I only mean that I don’t care if you eat a lot. Or if you weren’t beautiful, though, that does certainly help. What I’m trying to say, Maera, is that I’m glad you came. I wasn’t sure you would come. I’m not usually this bad at talking to women…”

She reaches forward, brushing her fingers over Krem’s knuckles in an attempt to distract him. As quickly as she does this, her hand is gone, stuffing a piece of cheese into her mouth. Krem wants to know what she’s thinking when she smiles at him, her freckled cheeks creasing in those adorable dimples that he is coming to love.

“Krem, it’s fine. Just… relax. Tell me about yourself. Who is the brave Cremisius Aclaasi?”

“Well, I won’t try any of my normal stories on you. Let’s see. I was born in Tevinter, lived a rather un-extraordinary life until I joined the military. Served for a few years before I left. Then I joined up with the Chargers and have been with them ever since. That’s me in a nutshell.”

“I doubt that. Un-extraordinary? I’ve heard you tell your stories, despite whatever falsehoods or exaggerations lie in them. You’re brave and incredibly kindhearted, Krem, and I think you know that too.”

“Really, you flatter me, Maera.”

“I’m being honest! I know what… rumours are out there, and I don’t want you to think I’m just saying all of this just for the sake of saying it.” Her lips buzz against each other as she breathes out in frustration. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this about that. Pffft. I’m sorry-”

“Maera, don’t be. I had hoped that that would come up… later… but I won’t lie to you about it. I don’t expect everyone to understand; just hope that they respect me, or just leave me alone. It’s my business and mine alone who I choose to spend my time with. If that means you, then it’s yours and mine. But, that’s only if, you know, you want to.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Krem.” Maera winks at him, teasing him. “In all honesty though, I do.”

“I- really?” Krem tries to mask the surprise in his voice, but seemingly fails because Maera gives him a reassuring smile as she climbs into his lap, arms looping around his neck.

“It might be hard to imagine, but yes, I do. You’re quite the catch, Cremisius Aclaasi. Any girl would be lucky to have a man like you.”

Her words bring a flush of red to his face, which deepens in color when she presses her lips to either cheek, then at last, to his own lips, where they remained locked for quite some time.


End file.
